


A Touch of Blue, A Smidge of Pink

by Shockcakes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Two Nerds in Love, daily life shenanigans, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Day by day scenarios in the lives of two brightly colored needle-mice





	A Touch of Blue, A Smidge of Pink

_Mornings suck._

That was the mantra of Amy Rose.

A mantra she repeated as she dragged herself out of a losing battle with the comfort of her pillow. A mantra she recited as she lazily brushed her teeth. A mantra she droned as she brewed her regular morning coffee.

“Mornin’ Ames!”

A mantra that apparently meant nothing to her bright-eyed, bushy tailed boyfriend as he strolled into the kitchen. Sonic, as per usual, was clad in his regular jogging attire - red sweat-shirt and those goofy looking shorts. She honestly had no idea what possessed him to even buy those but she was glad to have a few chuckles whenever she saw him wearing them.

“ _Ughhhnnffgh_.”

“Gonna assume that means ‘G’Morning, Sonic!’” he mocked in falsetto. Amy rolled her eyes with a smile before they widened at the plate of fresh cooked bacon and eggs he slid in front of her. “‘Gee, Sonic! I do appreciate y’all cooking breakfast fer me!’”

“Since when do I have a country accent?”

He grinned with that dumb look on his face before planting a kiss on her forehead. “Since now. I’ll be back before lunch!”

Sonic jogged out the door, energetic and happy as can be. Amy was left in the fumes of a thoughtfully cooked breakfast. She briefly considered altering her daily mantra.

_Mornings suck…when your roommate isn’t a total dork._

\--

Every drawer,

Every closet,

Every dresser,

_Empty._

He could’ve sworn he had it. He knew because he always made sure to wash it separate from Amy’s clothes. His girlfriend never did let him live down those pink shorts…

Sonic sifted through every inch of the apartment. The place was fairly small. It shouldn’t have been that hard to find, right? So why was it missing? He scratched his quills, baffled as he finished sorting through another pile of clothes scattered on the floor. Or did he already go through this one? Was he just rooting in circles the whole time? How were they even able to fit so many clothes in such a tiny space?

The click of the door interrupted Sonic’s muddled brain. With a sigh, Amy strolled  “I’m home, Sonic! I bought chili-”

“ ** _Amy_**!”

“-dogs…”

In a burst of speed not unlike the hedgehog’s namesake, Sonic rushed towards her. The look he gave her was that of one slowly slipping off into insanity. He caught her off guard, clutching at both her shoulders.

“Amy, have you seen my shirt?!” he babbled, going on about rummaging through the apartment, how he could’ve _sworn_ he had it in the closet of their shared room. Sonic’s ranting would’ve continued had he not taken a closer look at the girl’s clothes.

A white, short sleeved shirt, just about a few sizes bigger than her, and on it was a promo art for his favorite movie: _Chao in Space 2: Perfect Chaos Strikes Back_. Sonic scrutinized her, not out of malice or anger. In fact, she looked rather adorable in it. “Oh, this shirt?” Amy blushed when he continued to stare dumbly at her. “You don’t mind if I wear it today do yo-“

“Nope.”

\--

“You guys have tampons?”

The cashier raised an eyebrow. Sonic, the owner of the said question didn’t even bat an eye as the phrase left his mouth.

“Uhh, yeah. Aisle 6…” the clerk answered awkwardly. He didn’t expect the hedgehog to utter something many males never dared to.

“Kay, cool.”

He especially didn’t expect him to just directly stroll down to the exact aisle he pointed to. Most guys would circle around the store for a bit, _look_ like they were gonna buy other things before the fact. The cashier side-eyed him. He just casually picked up the box and is walking to the register! Easy-going smile and relaxed attitude to boot.

He really shouldn’t be prying into the lives of customers but he needed to know. Amazed at his boldness, the cashier asked, “Girlfriend?”

Absentmindedly, Sonic looked up from getting the money from his wallet. “Oh, yeah! Just buying ‘em in advance for when the week rolls around.”

“Y’know, not a lot of guys are awful calm ‘bout getting these.”

“Why? They’re just tampons.” He was being sincere. Like _genuinely_ sincere.

“Oh.” was the only thing the clerk could reply and Sonic barely paid any mind. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. He awkwardly bagged the box of tampons, realizing he was a bit too amazed. “Th-thank you, sir. Have a pleasant day…”

“Thanks!” Sonic waved and went about his merry way.

To whoever the lucky girl was, he was a keeper.

\--

“Open.”

“Mmmm…”

“Open your mouth, Sonic.”

“ _Mmmmmmmmm_ …”

“You’re not going to get better if you keep acting like a baby.”

He grumbled. In annoyed reluctance, Sonic followed the order and allowed Amy to shove whatever green concoction was on that spoon into his mouth. His gag reflex kicked in sooner than he anticipated.

“ _Ackpthh_!!” The bedridden hog sputtered. His taste buds cried out in agony. A myriad of flavors hit his tongue all at once yet they were all horrible. Sonic forced the rancid liquid down his throat, plopping himself back onto his pillow.

“Amy,” he rasped between sniffles, “that tasted like the bastard child of cyanide and nightmares.” His sinuses were clogged and cheeks were red.

The pink one huffed. “Oh don’t be so dramatic! It’s a home remedy for the flu!”

“Tha flu, or an exorcism?” he reeled back from her instant glare. Before he could open his mouth again, Amy responded with a thermometer shoved into his mouth. He really should know better than to insult her cooking. “ _Sthowwy_.”

“Yeah, you better be,” Amy grumbled. “No more jogging for you today.”

Sonic weakly tried to complain but it was probably for the best. He could imagine how horrible such a thing would be – nearly passing out from an inability to breathe properly, that annoying raspy feeling that would never go away no matter how much water he drank, the splitting headaches that would follow. _Yikes_.

Reading the thermometer, Amy palmed his forehead. “101. Looks like a fever.” Softly, she tucked him further into his bed. “You’re gonna have to take it easy for today, Sonic.”

“Yeah, ok fine.” He coughed, turning to his side on his pillow.

Amy cracked a small smirk. He was almost looked cute like that, resting his cheek against his pillow. Oh, who was she kidding – he _is_ cute like that, snuggled up like a little baby. _Her_ little baby. “Want some soup?”

“Chicken noodle please?”

She chuckled. “Sure.”

“And a movie?”

“Of course.”

They both smiled sweetly at each other in silence. Sonic couldn’t appreciate her more, always willing to take care of him no matter how annoying he was.Just as Amy was about to return to the kitchen, the sick boyfriend chirped once more.

“Hey, Ames?”

She turned to him once again, catching that goofy grin across his lips.

“I love you.”

Amy chuckled, returning that same grin. “Love you too.”

\--

“Video games?”

“Nah.”

Sonic never seemed to find a cure for Sundays. Chores are done, weekend festivities are finished, and there was nothing left to _do_.

“TV?”

“Ehhhhhhh.”

Nothing left but stare aimlessly into space, sprawled across the couch. His brain vegetating by the second. Amy too had joined in his layabout wallowing. Her boredom, while not on the same level as her lover’s, had needed to be quelled, lest they spend the remainder of Pre-Monday at the mercy of the painted white ceiling.

“Wanna make out?”

“N-”

Sonic paused, momentarily trapped in time and space. The hamster wheel in his brain needed to work overtime just to process the sentence. A proper response would’ve given Mr. Chewy a heart attack.

“ _Ayeeaugh_ ”

Take two:

“Erm…y-yes?”

\--

Amy’s “hair” always fascinated Sonic.

It wasn’t really hair, much rather quills. Shorter than his, yet they were freer. He’d run his fingers through them numerous times, never once tiring of its feeling.

On the nights they spooned each other to sleep, Sonic relished the touch of her hair against his face. Her rosy scent never failing to lull him to sleep.

And on mornings, during those rare occasions where she wakes up before him, he’d watch her brush it. With an arm propped and facing her back, Sonic watched each careful stroke. He approached, a playful hug from behind and a groggy ‘good morning’ exchanged between them.

He’d embrace her and kiss her, yet he’d always take careful heed not to ruin her precious hair.

\--

Sonic hated snow.

The biting cold. Annoyingly slippery ice. Having to wear coats that make you look like a walking marshmallow. It was _horrible_. Under usual circumstances, he wouldn’t bother taking another step in that white hellscape.

“Come on, Sonic! Let’s go get some hot chocolate!”

But this wasn’t a usual circumstance.

“I’m coming, I’m co- _OOF!_ ” Sonic’s face was immediately met with chilling slosh. _Blasted ice_. Of course, his thick layers of jackets made getting up a chore all on its own. The heavy sheet of liquid-solid- _death_ was already starting to engulf him.

“ _Help_.”

His girlfriend was at least able to see the humor in his fumble when he couldn’t. Hiding her snickers, she helped him to his feet, preferably away from the patches of ice. She regarded him with a teasing smile.

“Why can’t we just have hot chocolate inside?” Sonic pleaded. “In the warmth? In our comfortable apartment? Away from this,” he kicked the nearest pile of snow, only to instantly regret it when the cold substance seeped into his shoe. “ _STUFF OF SATAN_.”

Amy felt bad about it but she couldn’t help but giggle at how he frantically wiggled his leg to get the melting snow away from his sock. “It’s not that bad!” she consoled. “I mean, look at how pretty it is outside!” she looked above, calmly enjoying the beautiful display of falling flakes from the sky.

Sonic instead, shivered in place, a sour grimace on his face (along with the freezing cold snow-now-turned-moisture). “It’s bitter out…”

Amy responded by wrapping her scarf around them both, pulling the two hedgehogs together. “Well, it’s sweeter with you here.” She sang playfully.

Her words dropped with a loving smile adorned on her lips. Sonic pouted. It was difficult to be unpleasant and suffering in the presence of such a ray of sunshine. He tried nonetheless.

“…Amy, that is _the_ corniest thing you’ve ever said.”

“You lo~ve it.”

And failed miserably.

“Yeah, I do.” Sonic draped an arm around her shoulder as they walked.

Suddenly, fresh hot chocolate outside didn’t seem so bad.

\--

Sonic lost track of the time passed.

He was normally a heavy sleeper, nothing short of his girlfriend able to properly wake him when asleep. Now wasn’t one of those times.

Sonic twisted to his side, greeted by his lovely rose, their limbs entangled and cuddled gently. As he watched her peaceful slumber, Sonic’s mind raced a mile a minute. Useless thoughts normally abuzz in his brain, next morning’s breakfast, who’s turn it is for doing dishes, those piles of clothes Amy always nagged him to clean.

Amy.

The pink hedgehog had a penchant for barging into his mind. She always knew where that key was. Not that he minded in the slightest. Sonic loved her. He hadn’t found a specific reason why – he just _did_. Her beautiful looks, her boundless care for him, his desire to just make her happy. All factors in his need to _love_ her.

Sonic flashed back to his youth; his awkward pre-teen years and his uncertainty in his preferences. The pink hedgehog came into his life around that time, somehow leaving him more confused. She was a persistent one, he gave her that much. She chased him with admirable gusto and determination. With age came maturity and eventually, bonds and friendships strengthened.

Now here they were; sharing an apartment, coddling each other well past midnight. Sonic could almost laugh at how his situation escalated. Even then, he had no regrets. Assuming he even had time for any.

Sonic patted Amy’s delicate locks. He held her close, feeling as though she’d disappear from him in an instant if he let go. Subconsciously, she returned the hug, pulling herself tighter to his chest. Their warmth combined comfortably, leaving them both in comfort neither would dare give up.

It wasn’t until then did he realize what he’d woken up for in the first place.

“I have to pee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted an excuse to have some domestic fluff.


End file.
